


The Past Is Best Left Forgotten

by demigirlABC



Series: Mojave Blues [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Backstory, Childhood Friends, Courier! James AU, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigirlABC/pseuds/demigirlABC
Summary: Edward Sallow and James River were complete opposites when it came to personalities. James was reserved and did what he was told. Edward was bold and loud. Always breaking the rules and getting in trouble. The two find an unlikely friendship in a chance meeting. Finding comfort in their shared experiences. Edward, growing up without a father, James growing up with none. The two boys feeling like complete outsiders to their community. As they grow up, they're almost never seen without the other....So, what happened?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the one of fic I wrote that inspired this entire series! I love James to pieces and I headcanon he grew up in the LA Boneyard. The only place in the entire wasteland that has a proper medical university. Which logically seems to be the only place where James would be able to get all the medical knowledge he claims he has in fallout 3. Also I noticed that Caesar and James were born in the same year and my brain went hog wild.
> 
> Plus I really wanted to explore writing Caesar's mom, he talks about her a few times in canon and I wanted to create her. I love Amelia and I would die for her

His lungs burned and his legs ached. He was running as fast as his tiny legs could take him, which wasn’t very far. He skidded around a corner and slid underneath the closest piece of furniture he could find. Which happened to be a very dilapidated looking table. He scooted backwards towards the wall. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight the moment his back collided with the hard brick. Hoping that would make him smaller so his assailants wouldn't find him. Of course he was wrong. They were older than him and could keep up with him. 

“Jjjjjaaaammmeeeessss!” A boy mocked, entering the room. More footsteps followed as the boys lackeys came following in behind him. “Come out come out wherever you are!” James held his breath and hugged his knees closer to his chest. The group of older boys slowly started making their way towards his hiding place. The group leader, and eldest boy stood next to the table.

“Gee, I wonder where he went.” He said sarcastically. James watched as the boys began to spread out in the small room. Flipping over chairs and other tables. He bit his lip, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. Maybe they wouldn’t actually find him. Maybe he was in the clear! The leader of the group wasn’t budging. He stood firm in his spot. James stared at his feet. Maybe if he stared hard enough the boys feet would catch fire.

“Oh maybe--” The eldest began. He then slammed his hand on top of the table. Causing it to creak loudly. “He’s hiding under this table here!” He shouted, quickly bending over and making eye contact with the trembling boy. James tried to scoot back further but was met with the resistance from the brick wall behind him. The two lackys cackled as the leader reached under the table and grabbed James by the ankle. Dragging him from the safety of the delapdated table. James desperately grasped for one of the legs of the table. But the boy was faster and in one switch motion was holding James upside down by the ankle. James thrashed around, kicking his free foot. The three boys laughed and began to walk out of the room. James thrashed about. Trying to wiggle himself free.

“Oh, what are you gonna do? Go home and cry to mommy?” The eldest mocked. Letting go of James. Causing him to fall to the dirt with a soft thud. James groaned and tried to get to his feet. Only to be shoved back down by the snickering lackeys. “Oh wait. You don't have a mom! Or a dad! You're mom just left you on some doorstep!” The three boys laughed as James tried to get to his feet but was shoved down again. Harder this time. His face collided harshly to the dirt. His nose cracked and a sharp pain surged through him as a tooth collided with the ground. James whimpered slightly. Struggling to get to his feet once more. He immediately tasted the familiar copper taste that was associated with blood. James got into his hands and knees. He ran his tongue over where a tooth should've been. The collision caused a tooth to get knocked out. Thankfully it was a baby tooth that has just started giving him trouble. He wiped his nose with his arm. Pulling it back he saw a smear of red on his skin. He tried to stand once more. Instead was met with a pain in his side. One of the lackeys had kicked him harshly in the rib. James elbows buckled and he collapsed again. The boy got a few more kicks in. James finally giving in and wailing in pain. He was sure how much he could take.

The eldest boy mocked James as he relentlessly kicked him over and over. It wasn't until a somewhat large rock hit him in the back did he pause.

“Hey losers!” A young voice shouted. “How about you pick on someone your own size!?” The leader turned around to face the mysterious person. Standing a few feet back was a boy. Around six years old--James age. He had intense hazel eyes and curly light blond hair. He had somewhat of a snarl on his face showing off his missing canine tooth. The boy had very scuffed knees and elbows. The eldest boy let out a laugh.

“Hey guys, it's Edward Swallows!” The boy mocked. The two other boys joined in, taking their places by his side. James inhaled deeply, then exhaled before collapsing and laying down in the dirt. His limbs sprawled out to alleviate some of the pain. Edward made a face at his “nickname.” 

“Beat it!” He snapped. “Pick on someone your own age!” He added. Changing his previous threat. The eldest boy leaned forward and got into Edwards face.

“Or--” the boy began. Edwards fists clenched and his brow twitched. “We could pick on you and orphan boy back there. It's much easier that way.” He went to grab Edward by his shirt. Before he could get a fist full, Edward leaned his foot back and kicked him in the crotch. The leader screamed and fell to his knees. Trying to grab at Edward as he bolted passed. One of the lackeys managed to snatch up Edward. Using one arm to put him into a headlock. The other wrapped around his torso. Edward kicked his legs and tried to thrash free. The other lacky laughed but was quickly kicked harshly in the stomach. He let out a loud “OOF” and fell to his knees. Wrapping his arms around his stomach. The third boy only tightened his grip around Edward in response. Edward continued to thrash as the arm around his throat tightened. 

James looked up and blinked slowly, finally regaining his strength. He took his time getting back onto his knees. Breathing slowly as not to hurt himself from his aching sides. He looked up and quickly noticed the situation in front of him. The young boy struggling in the grasp of the bully. Getting dangerously close to being choked out. Thinking fast, James reached out and grabbed the older boys ankle and tugged as hard as he could. 

“W-what?” The older boy exclaimed as he lost his balance slightly. His grip on Edward let up just enough that he managed to swivel his body just slightly. While to boy still had a loose grip on him, Edward sank his teeth into the boys arm and bit down hard. The older boy yelled and tried to push Edward off him. Unfortunately Edward had a solid hold onto the boys forearm, and not much later there was a soft popping feeling as Edward has broke the skin causing the bully to start bleeding. That was enough to get Edward to unlock his jaw and let go of the boy. The boy yelled loud and violently shoved Edward to the ground.  
“Come on guys, let's get the fuck out of here!” The now bleeding boy shouts before sprinting away. The leader and the other lackey quickly following suit. Edward quickly got to his feet. Brushing the dirt off his red shirt and shorts. Spitting the blood out of his mouth.

“Gross….” He mumbled. James was still laying on his stomach and looked up at Edward. Edward looked down and jumped slightly before offering a hand.

“Are you okay? Those guys are real assholes aren’t they?” James stared at Edwards hand for a moment before taking it. Edward heaved James to his feet and began brushing the dirt off of him.

“My names Edward Sallow. What's yours?” James blinked slightly. Taken back at how forward this boy was. James was silent for a moment longer. Wiping his still bleeding nose on his arm again.

“I’m...I’m James....” He replied quietly. Edward smiled and James smiled softly in return. Suddenly Edward bent down and began searching the ground for something. James watched him, confused but curious as to what the blond haired boy was looking for. Edward straightened his posture, bouncing on the front of his feet while doing so.

“I think this belongs to you!” He exclaimed. James held out his hand. Edward then placed James’s now missing front tooth into the palm of his hand. James stared at it for a moment. Not sure what to do with it or what to say to the boy.

“Uh...Thank you?” He finally replied. James sniffled. An attempt to get his nose to stop bleeding.

“No problem! You can put it under your pillow tonight for the tooth fairy!” Edward said. James frowned slightly. Despite being six, he already knew the tooth fairy was something made up by adults. He learned the harsh reality after losing his first tooth. He had run up to the woman in charge of the block of the orphanage he stayed in. Showing off his tooth proudly. Exclaiming he was going to put it under his pillow for the tooth fairy to take. The poor woman had to gently tell him she was a myth and he wouldn’t be getting a bottle cap under his pillow.

Edward stared at James as he was getting lost in his own head. His hazel eyes scanning the dark haired boy up and down. Trying to figure out what was going on in his head. James looked up and flinched slightly. He had forgotten Edward was there. Edward laughed a little before grabbing James’s wrist.

“How ‘bout you come to my house? My mom makes the best cookies! They always make me feel better after the bullies bother me!” Before James could reply. Edward had already began dragging James through the streets of the Boneyard. James hastily shoved his tooth into his pocket.  
“Were-were do you live?” James managed to get out and Edward weaved them through the crowd.

“At the library! Well--Not actually in the library. Our house is right above it! My mom just works there!” Edward informed. Shoving passed to disgruntled Followers of the Apocalypse. James made a noise of understanding and continued to let himself get dragged across the city. This boy was….interesting to say the least. But he was grateful that he showed up when he had. Or James probably would still be in that corner. Curled up on the ground with a few broken ribs, more missing teeth and many bruises. The orphanage just didn’t have the funds to care for that medical care. Who knows, maybe he would turn out to be a friend. James smiled a little at the thought and his mood instantly brightened. A real friend! He didn’t have any and the idea excited him! With the newfound spring in his step. James finally managed to start keeping up with Edward.

Edward stopped abruptly. Which caused James to lose his footing and he crashed into Edward. Which sent Edward flying into the front doors of the library. The doors swung open and the two boys were sent flying to the floor. Which caused Edward to exclaim the new word the one bully had taught him.

“Fuck!”

“Edward Joseph Sallow!” A voice shouted from the front reception. Edward quickly sat up. While James slowly got himself into a sitting position. A young woman, no younger than twenty six rounded around the front desk and made her way to the boys. She was slightly shorter than average. Curly, light blond hair that was tied into a ponytail. Curly bangs laying softly over her forehead. She had the same hazel eyes that Edward had. There were a lot softer than the six year olds intense feeling ones. 

The woman reached down and pinched Edwards earlobe between her pointer finger and thumb. Gently coaxing him to stand up. Edward flinched. (“Ow--! Ow! Ow!”) Once he was on his feet she let go of his ear and gently smacked the top of his head.

“Ow!” Edward yelped. Holding his hands to his head. “What was that for, Mom?!” James slowly rose to his feet and crept a few steps back. Distancing himself from the Mother and Son duo.

“Where on earth did you learn that word!” She snapped. Clearly her normal speaking voice was very soft. Because her “yelling” was nothing louder than an average speaking voice. “That's a terrible word and I never want to hear you use it! Ever again!”

“I learned it from the bullies that were bothering my friend!” Edward snapped. Gesturing to James. His mother followed her son’s hand. Jumping slightly when she noticed James standing there. Quickly forgetting about her son cursing once she saw the state the child was in. She yelped in surprised and quickly scooped James up into her arms. James blinked a few times in shock as he was whisked away behind the reception desk. Edward laughed and chased after his mother as she took James up the stairs to their apartment.

The apartment wasn’t very large. It was a narrow hallway with doors on each side. The walls being panned with dark wood paneling, and the doors to each room being a slightly lighter wood color. Each door was adorned with a brass doorknob. At the end of the narrow hallway was a small kitchen and living area. But James didn’t get a good look at it as Edward’s mother had brought him into the bathroom. She plopped him down on the counter and began looking for a clean rag. Edward stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched as his mom soaked the rag in warm water. She gently washed the dried blood around James’s nose. It had finally stopped bleeding, but left dried blood everywhere. James flinched somewhat. Causing the woman to recoil slightly.

“I’m sorry dear…” She turned to look at her son. “What happened, Eddy?” Edward frowned slightly at the name.

“Well, I don’t know everything….I was just walking around and I heard these three boys laughing. So I checked it out and they were kicking this boy on the ground.” His mother looked back at James.

“Are you okay?” She asked. Placing the now bloody rag on the faucet of the sink. James nodded.

“I’m fine now….” James replied quietly.

“They knocked one of his teeth out!” Edward exclaimed. Smiling somewhat. His mother went pale.

“Well….not really….” James clarified. “When I hit the ground….It was already kinda lose so it’s not a big deal….” James dug in his pocket and pulled his tooth out. Showing it off to Edwards’s mother.

“Well, at least you’ll get a visit from the tooth fairy!” She said, smiling softly. James put the tooth back in his pocket. Frowning as he looked at the tiled floor. Edward’s mother noticed and looked at him.

“Are you alright, dear--”

“Mom! Can he sleep over!?” Edward interrupted. His mother flinched an turned to face her son. 

“I don’t know...his mother must be worried sick about him--”

“He’s an orphan! He doesn’t have a mom!” Edward added, quiet loudly. His mother gasped slightly and covered her mouth. Glancing back at James, who was still staring at the floor sadly. The woman bit her lip.

“I suppose it’s okay….I’ll run over to the orphanage later to tell them he’s here….” Edward’s eyes lit up. He jumped up in excitement and hugged his mother. She smiled and ruffled her sons hair.

“How about you dig out the extra blankets and pillows for your friend so he has something to sleep with tonight?” She asked. Edward nodded excitedly and bolted out of the bathroom. She sighed and brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. 

“What am I going to do with that boy….?” She muttered to herself before turning to look at James. Who was still sitting on the counter. “Oh! I never got your name!” She said to him. Helping him down from the counter.

“I’m James….” He replied. Edwards mother smiled at him before gently taking his hand. James let her lead him out of the bathroom and down the narrow hallway into the kitchen. She motioned for James to sit in a chair at the table. James nodded and climbed onto the chair. Sitting quietly with his hands folded in his lap. 

“My names Amelia by the way.” She said as she reached up into a cabinet grabbing two cups. “But you can call me Ms. Sallow if you prefer.” James nodded. Soft tapping of feet could be heard from down the hall as Edward crashed into the small living room. Piles pillows and blankets in his arms. Which he quickly threw onto the worn couch that was situated in front of blasted out TV. (That probably has been sitting there since before the war.) Edward basically bounced over to the table and sat in the chair next to James.

Amelia chuckled a little before setting a plate of cookies in front of the two boys. Edward had already one in his mouth as his mother set down two cups of brahmin milk for them.

“I’m sorry their not fresh.” She apologized. Edward ignored the comment and continued to scarf down the snacks. “Edward! Manners! You have a friend here!” She snapped. He rolled his eyes but did slow down in his devouring of the cookies. Amelia wiped her hands off on her pencil skirt and fixed her hair.

“Alright, I have to get back to work. You boys behave yourselves. And Eddy, please don’t get into more trouble today….” She said. Edward rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious! I don’t need Richard barging in here and yelling at me that you’ve stolen his glasses again!” James noticed Edwards facial expression shift ever so slightly at the mention of the aforementioned glasses. Amelia then turned to look at James.

“I’ll go tell Ms. Swanson that you’ll be staying with me tonight. No need to worry her. And do feel free to make yourself right at home.” She ruffled her sons hair before patting James gently on the head. The two boys waved to Amelia as the left the apartment. They sat in silence for a moment. Munching on their cookies.

“Hey...isn’t Richard a really important guy for the Followers?” James asked. Edward shrugged.

“Kinda, but not really.” he said through a mouthful of cookie. James cringed slightly. He could’ve waited until he was finished eating the cookie before he spoke. James sat quietly as Edward droned on and on about all the activities he got himself into. He sat there and listened intently. James was Edward’s friend after all and that's what friends did right?

“Oh!” Edward put his cookie down on the table and started rummaging in his pockets. James leaned forward slightly while still munching on a cookie. Craning his neck to see what his new friend was looking for. Eventually Edward pulled out a pair of glasses out of a pocket and tossed them lightly on the table. James stared at the for a moment while Edward leaned back. Crossing his arms smugly. James stared at them for a moment before making the connection on who the glasses belonged to.

 

“Are--Are those Richard’s glasses?” James asked. Edward nodded.

“Yup! Funny how my mom brought them up then they’ve been in my pocket the entire time!” 

“You’re gonna get in trouble….” James mumbled. Edward waved a hand at his new friend and made a noise of dismissal.

“I’m six! What is he gonna do to me? My mom will kick his butt if he tries to hurt me!” Edward declared. Puffing out his chest and pointing at it with his thumb. James laughed a little. Edward did have a point after all. They continued to eat the cookies until the plate was bare. James collected their dishes and placed them by the sink as Edward ran into his bedroom. Yelling for James to follow him. After making sure the dishes wouldn’t fall off the counter James scrambled after Edward.

Edward had a twin bed tucked into the farthest corner of his room. His red blanket thrown into a lazy pile onto the bed. Stacks of books on the floor with loose papers. Scribbled drawings of soldiers and old crayons lost in the thin rug in the center of the room. 

Edward was sitting criss crossed on the floor. Eagerly patting the space next to him to invite James to sit next to him. James sat down next to him. Pulling his knees up to his chest and leaning his chin on them. Edward smiled wide as he began pulling out some of his books. Mostly showing off the picture because they were both beginner learners.

They two boys spent hours flipping through the pictures in the books Edward had. Mostly illustrations of soldiers in funny armor and hats. It wasn’t until there was a soft knock on the door that they stopped. Amelia had poked her head in asking what the boys wanted to eat for dinner. While Amelia had cooked their meal Edward had convinced James to play pretend with him. James was hesitant at first, not exactly sure how to do that. 

By the time Amelia was finished with dinner, Edward had his sheets tied around his neck as a cape and a paper crown on his head. James was laying on the ground with his tongue hanging out. A ruler stuck under his arms. Pretending to have been stabbed. Amelia laughed and told them come eat.

During their meal Amelia chastised Edward about stealing Richard’s glasses. Tell him he was to return them tomorrow with a hand written apology. Promising he’d never do it again. (Though James noticed Edward had his fingers crossed under the table).

Immediately after finishing Edward bolted from his chair. Knocking it over in the process and sprinted into his bedroom to continue playing. 

“Edward! Bring your….dishes to the table….” Amelia called out, her sentence trailing off. She sighed and went to begin collecting the dishes from the table. Only to be surprised to see James standing by the sink, the dirty dishes carefully stacked in his hands. Amelia smiled softly.

“Oh dear, you didn’t have to do that….” She said taking the dishes from James.

“I’d like to help Ms. Sallow.” James replied. 

“Well Alright then! Pull up a chair.” James dragged a chair over to the counter then climbed up so he was standing up to Amelia's shoulder. She opened the drawer next to her and pulled out a dish towel and handed it to him. James thanked her and waited patiently for Amelia to hand him the first dish to dry.

The two had worked in comfortable silence. James occasionally piping up to ask where a cup went or were to put a plate. Eventually, Edward had realized his friend hadn’t followed him. So he stomped out of his room. His blanket cape back on and the paper crown had been replaced on top of his head.

“Jaaammmmmeeeeessss!” He whined loudly, tugging on his friends shirt. “You don’t have to do that! It’s her job!” Amelia frowned slightly at her son. But opted not to say anything. He would grow out of this phase. James frowned as well. Opening his mouth slightly to speak but Amelia interjecting.

“The dishes are almost done. I can finish them. Thank you so much for your help James.” She smiled at the boy and patted him on the head. James smiled and hopped off the chair and ran off with Edward to continue playing.

The boy played long into the night. Only stopping when their yawning overcame them and Amelia came in to tell them to change into pajamas. Edward let James borrow a set of his pajamas so he didn’t have to sleep in his ratty clothes. He was extremely grateful. Once the boys were changed, Amelia re-entered the room. Edward climbed into his bed, tucked up into fetal position waiting for the warmth of his blanket. Amelia draped the red blanket over her son and kissed his forehead. As James was about to leave the room to go sleep on the couch Edward called out to him.

“Don’t forget to put your tooth under your pillow for the tooth fairy!” He called. James gave a weak smile before digging into his shorts and pulling out the small tooth. Just to humor Edward. James began walking down the narrow hallway into the living room, Amelia following close behind him. 

James sat down on the couch and stuck the tooth under his pillow before laying down. Before he could grab for the blanket. Amelia was already draping it over the boy. She smiled at him before patting his head. He smiled before snuggling into the pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep. Finally ending the best day he’s had in his life.

 

Amelia stayed awake for a few more hours. Collecting the boys dirty clothes from Edward’s bedroom floor and washing them in the sink. Draping them over the metal shower curtain rod to dry overnight. After the clothes were washed she began to tidy the kitchen quietly while James slept on her couch. She crept quickly into her room and dug into her dresser. Pulling out a small pouch of caps and pulled out three. She returned the pouch to her dressed and softly mad her way back into the living room.

Quietly, so she didn’t wake up the sleeping James. She gently lifted his pillow and extracted his tooth. Replacing it with the three caps she retrieved from her dressed. James stirred slightly in his sleep. Amelia held her breath, but exhaled at the realization that he hadn’t woken. Amelia quietly crept into her room and fell asleep on her own bed shortly after her successfully “heist”.

 

“James! James wake up!” James was shaken awake roughly early the next morning. The boy snorted and shot up straight very alarmed. He looked around trying to remember where he was. Everything quickly came back to him as he turned and faces his new friend. Edward was staring at him eagerly.

“Did the tooth fairy come?!” He asked, excited. James frowned.

“I don’t think so--” He said sticking his hand under his pillow. Instead of finding the small tooth, his fingers grazed over three bottle caps. He pulled them out and held them in his hand. Staring at them in disbelief. Edward grinned and hugged his friend. Wrapping his arms tightly around James’s neck and rocking him slightly.

“See?! I told you she’d come!” He exclaimed. Not seeming to let go of his friend anytime soon. Amelia glanced over at the boys as she continued to make their breakfast, smiling slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I wanted to wait until I finished chapter 3 before posting this one, so I could double update since this chapter is so short

James couldn’t thank Amelia enough. She had managed to pull some strings and get him enrolled in classes with Edward. In a proper school. With the followers! He was going to become a Follower! She didn’t have to do this for him, getting him free education with her son. The ten year old had wondered why several months ago she had asked for his last name. She should've known he didn't have one, being an orphan and all. This question had prompted James to stare off into space while Amelia tried to hide the application papers under her arm. (“Let me see mom! Let me seeeee!” Whined Edward, trying to pry the yellowing pages from his mother's firm grip.) after several moments of silence, James had finally uttered the word “River.” He wasn't sure why he picked that as his last name. But “River” was the only thing that felt fitting. That felt like him.

He had hardly slept the night before. He was so giddy to begin classes, and by the time his alarm went off he was already wide awake. Reaching over to quickly shut it off as to not disturb the other orphans he bunked with. He hopped out of bed, grabbing the new uniform he was provided with, and the leather messenger bag he would use to haul his books to and from class to home. Which had been a generous gift from Ms. Sallow after she surprised him with the schooling. 

He showered as quickly as he could, barely drying off as he started putting on his uniform. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair before stepping back and to look at his reflection in the grungy mirror. Satisfied with how he looked, he turned on his heel to go find one of the male supervisors to help him tie his tie. 

He bolted around the hallway. Not paying attention he crashed right into someone. Sending them both tumbling to the floor. The old wood creaked and groaned under the impact.   
“I'm sorry--!” James squeaked as he pushed himself off the stranger. The stranger only chuckled. 

“Oh it's alright, son.” James looked up and instantly recognized the man. He was a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse. An older man with dark hair and dusty glasses. Richard. He fixed his glasses before hoisting James to his feet.

“You're pretty excited huh?” He asked. James nodded excitedly. Richard smiled.

“Well, you won't impress anyone with your tie looking like that.” He commented. Lifting it limply with a finger. “Here, let me help you.” The man leaned down to James’ height and instructed him how to properly tie it.

“You'll remember that?” He asked. James nodded. Thanking Richard profusely. Richard patted James and the shoulder and lightly shoved him out the door.

“Go on now, you don't want to be late.” James fumbled over his footing before sprinting out the front door.

James slowed down significantly once he was outside. Walking down the street, scanning the area looking for Edward. The Boneyard was quite barren at this hour. Most of the citizens still asleep or slowly starting to get their day started. James slowly walked the empty street. Clutching the strap to his bag. Scanning every nook and cranny as he walked. Hoping he'd see a glimpse of his friend.

“Hey!” A voice snapped him from his thoughts. James looked up and turned his head. Standing underneath a decrepit old tree that stood next to the library, was Edward. He waved a hand over his head. “James!” Edward had put less care into getting ready for class. His tie was loosely hanging around his neck. Shirt half tucked in. James bounced over to his friend.

“Good morning, Edward!” Edward and smiled. 

“Bout time you got here!” Edward joked, shoving his friend lightly. James laughed and rubbed his arm on instinct. Despite not actually being hurt. The two laughed for a few moments longer before James spoke up about the state of Edwards uniform. He just shrugged. Commenting it didn't really matter if it looked tidy.

“That's not true! It does matter a lot! Don't you want to make a good first impression?” Edward let out a small “pppfffttt” before laughing.

“All the Followers know me already. Thanks to my mom. They all think that “I'm a little shit” so it's whatever.” Edward grinned while James frowned. 

“That's not something to be proud of….” James said. Reaching forward and began fixing Edwards tie for him. Edward felt the tips of his ears go pink but he didn't object. He just sat there and pouted as James straightened his friends uniform. James stepped back and smiled.

“There we go.” Edward stared James in the eye as he proceeded to untuck his shirt once more. James sighed. Knowing it was pointless to fight with Edward. 

“Okay fine.” James replied. Throwing his hands up in defeat. “You win.” Edward grinned and patted his chest in triumph. James rolled his eyes. Gesturing for Edward to follow him so they could get to school. Edward cracked jokes and would look smug when his friend laughed at them. Even if they were fairly crude. James often nudging Edward when he would curse. (“Edward you can't say that!”) which would prompt Edward to just brush it off. 

“No one heard me! So what does it matter? I can't get in trouble if there's no one around to hear me say ‘shit’” Edward replied. James frowned slightly but stopped arguing with him. Edward did have a point. As they walked, Edward informed James what the school was like. Clearly showing his distaste in the school. But not his distaste in learning. He clearly expressed a passion for learning. And his bulging bookbag show cased that. As james’ eyes wandered up from his friends book bag. He noticed Edward has two lunch bags clutched in his fist.

"Gee, Edward." James began. "How come your mom packed you two lunches?" Edward roughly pressed one of the small paper bags into James' chest.

"Because one is for you, dumb dumb." James held the bag and looked at Edward. Blinking. Clearly confused. Edward covered his mouth with his hand. Muffling his laughs. “My mom wanted to make sure you actually ate lunch. So she made you lunch. Duh!”

“She didn't have too, I would've figured something out…” James muttered. Taking a peek inside. There seemed to be a sandwich, and a few small sides along with a small bundle of cookies inside. Gently placed on top of all the food was folded up note. Edward walked ahead, talking about some of the things he learned from a history book he “borrowed” from the Followers library while his mother's back was turned. James reached inside and grabbed the note. He unfolded it and read it over and over as his pace fell behind Edwards.

 

Dear James,

Have a great first day at school! You're going to do great! And don't forget I always have your back! I know you'd turn down the lunch, but you do have to eat. Good luck!

\--Ms. Sallow

 

James felt tears well in his eyes as he folded the note back up. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and put the note back into the bag.  
“Hey slowpoke!” Edward called. James’ friend was now several feet ahead of him. “If you don't pick up the pace we'll be late!” Edward called. James jumped and ran to catch up with his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

James had been in school with Edward for two years now. The teachers had quickly learned when those two boys were together, chaos would ensue. They started by putting them on separate sides of the room. But that only caused Edward to misbehave. More So than usual. He’s throw papers and any other small items across the classroom to get James’ attention. James would always give in and quickly lose focus on his work. James was very intent on learning and Edward distracting him from the otherside of the room took away from his education. The teachers just gave in and sat them next to each other. Edward wouldn’t have as many outbursts and James managed to keep him under control.

Class had been dismissed almost an hour ago, but James sat in the hallway skimming through a book. He was killing time for the most part. Him and Edward always walked home together. So James waited for his friend to get dismissed from detention. James spent the next several minutes skimming through his book. It was all about the nearby ocean. James had a fascination with water, but all the adults had told him the ocean was irradiated and wasn’t safe to be near. James didn’t care and hoped someday he’d be able to see it. A few students who stayed behind walked by James. Waving. One including him and Edwards new friend, Bill Calhoun. Bill stuck his hands in his pockets and cocked his head to the side as he looked at the twelve year old on the floor.

 

“Jim! Whats up?” Bill asked. James looked up.

“Oh hey Bill! Edward got held behind and I’m waiting for him.” James replied, closing his book. Bill laughed.

“Teach finally have enough?” James shrugged. Bill sat down next to James and asked about the book he was reading. James happily explained it to Bill. He seemed to be the only kid his age who understood the science. Bill shared James’s interested in medicine along with science. 

“Have you decided what you’re going to specialize in?” Bill asked. James shrugged.

“I haven’t decided, maybe researcher or something?” Bill nodded. The voices from behind the classroom door started getting louder, causing Bill and James to perk up.

“Has Edward decided?” Bill asked as James began putting his books into his bags. “I imagine he’s going to go down the historian path?”

“Actually he told me anthropology and linguistics,” James replied. Bill stood up and held out a hand. James took it as his friend helped him to his feet.

“I wouldn't worry about it too much yet, we still have two years before we have to make our decisions.” Bill added. James opened his mouth to reply, but the voices from the classroom broke out into a yelling match. Bill kisses his teeth and took a sharp inhale.

“Sounds like he’s in some deep shit.” Bill said glancing at the door before back at James. “I’m gonna head out before he kicks that door down. He’ll be happier to see you than me.” He gave James a pat on the shoulder before jogging down the hall.

“...Hey Bill!” James called. Bill turned around. “What’s that supposed to mean?! He’s your friend too!” Bill just clicked his teeth. Winked and gave him finger guns before hurrying back down the hall.

“Bill! What does that mean?!” James called. Bill didn’t turn around. “Bill!” James went to chase after his friend. He was stopped at the sound of the door slamming open and shouting following.

“Suspended!?” Edward shouted. His face beet red in anger. He had a faded pink paper clutched in his fist. “You can’t just suspend me!”

“Yes! I can actually!” The teacher snapped in reply. They looked just outright exhausted. For the teachers, arguing with Edward was like talking with a brick wall. Once he convinced himself that he was right, you couldn’t change his mind. He was as stubborn as a bull. Edward started tearing the paper before the teacher grabbed his wrist tight. James saw him flinch slightly.

“Either you give that to your mother and tell her yourself, or I’ll have Richard tell her!” They warned. Edward tried sinking into himself slightly, knowing which option would lessen his mother's wrath. Amelia was usually a very soft spoken woman, very kind and usually never raised her voice. But when it came to her son getting into trouble, or causing trouble she would try and set him straight. James had seen her stomp off to the general store and drag Edward home by his earlobe when he had been caught shoplifting. Though most of her lectures fell upon deaf ears. Edward would roll his eyes and let it go in one ear out the other. Many Followers were amazed a woman like her could have a son like that. Older women of the Boneyard would whisper among themselves;

“It’s because he doesn’t have a father. If his mother would just settle down with a nice man. He’d set the boy straight I’m sure of it.” It wasn’t as if Amelia didn’t want to remarry. She had been seen on several dates (multiple with Richard). Edward couldn’t stand the idea of his mother dating or getting remarried. Sabotaging any date he knew she was on. It’s almost as if he believed he still had a father, that was about to come home any moment.

“Fine” Edward grumbled. Wiggling his wrist free from his teachers grasp. He shoved the paper into his pocket so he could rub his wrist.

“You’re free to go, now Mr. Sallow.” The classroom door shut. With more force than the teacher probably should've used. Edward sulked staring down at the floor and he shuffled down the hallway.

“Hey!” James called out, reaching out and grabbing Edward’s shoulder. Edward jumped and spun away. His face brightening the moment he saw his friend.

“Oh hey! What’s up?” Edward asked. James gave him a sympathetic smile.

“I waited for you, are you okay?” Edward frowned and stuffed his hands on his pocket. He glared at the floor, kicking it. James frowned slightly and nudged his friend down the hall. He had a feeling they weren’t going to be going home just yet.

 

“--And then that motherfucker just decides to suspend me?!” Edward shouted loudly. Throwing a large rock at nothing. James had escorted Edward to the vast desert just outside of town so he could blow off some steam. “Like what the fuck am I supposed to tell mom?!” He shouted, bending down and picking up another rock.

“Tell her the truth?” James suggested. Edward turned around and gave James a blank expression.

“Oh yeah, that's totally what I want to do.” He deadpanned. “Just stroll in and be like ‘hey mom guess what! I got suspended!” His expression changing back to anger and violently threw the rock he was holding. It hit a cactus nearby and landing into the sand with a dull thud. He groaned, bending down and digging through his school bag. Huffing in frustration every few moments. His act getting more and more frantic as he wasn’t finding what he was looking for. Suddenly he froze, then pulled out a box of cigarettes.  
“Aha! There--” He began, opening the lid. He frowned and threw the box out of frustration. Empty. “James do you have any smokes?” He asked his fellow twelve year old. James shook his head.

“No, I ran out yesterday.” He said. “And I don’t get my allowance for another week or so.” Edward let out a frustrated scream as he stormed off. James sighed as he watched his friend throw a temper tantrum in the distance from the box he was sitting on. He leaned his arm on his knee, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Edward’s curses echoed through the vast desert as he kicked up sad and threw more small rocks around. This went on for about five or so minutes before he returned by his friends side. Disheveled and panting heavily. Edward’s face beet red.

“You done?” James asked as Edward collapsed into the sand.

“Yeah….” He groaned, laying face first into the sand. There Edward lay for several more moments. James sat and watched him. Eventually poking him with his foot.

“You’ll get a sunburn if you lay in the sun like that.” James said. Edward lifted his arm in the air and flipped the bird towards the sun. He let his arm fall limped back into the sand before groaning. Edward flipped himself over so he was laying on his back.

“Hey, James?” he asked. James raised an eyebrow.

“You wanna come with me to get cigarettes?”

“You have money?”

“....Well no, but we can--”

“Edward, we’re not shoplifting.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

The two boys stood crouched behind the tiny corner store. Edward checked his watch before peeking in through the window.

“Old man Withers usually keeps the smokes behind the counter.” Edward began. He stacked a few heavy boxes in front of the window. Acting as stairs. “I’ll got out front and distract him. You climb in through this window and get behind the counter. Grab as many packs as you can!” With that, Edward leapt up and sprinted to the front of the store. James climbed on top of the boxes and watched through the window. Waiting for his signal. After a few moments, James saw Edwards blond hair bob into view.

“Hey Mister Withers!” Edward muffled voice rang from the front of the building. James took the bottom of the window and pushed it open. Squeezing himself through the small opening.

“Oh Hello, Edward.” Withers replied. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked Edward up and down. “Does your mother need something?” 

“Haha, nope! I just….” He trailed off, wringing his hands together behind his back. He leaned to the side slightly to get a better view of James slowly lowering himself inside the building. “I just….wanted to come by an apologize for….shoplifting the other day.” He continued, drawing out each word. Withers raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” He asked, crossing his arms. “That's very unlike you. Why this sudden change of heart?” Edward shifted his weight to look passed Withers again.

“Oh come on, Mr. Withers!” Edward laughed nervously. “Can’t a kid learn from his mistakes? And plus my mom said I should.” He added that last part to make it sound more believable. Edward looked him up and down. He believed it. He had to hold back a sigh of relief.

“You’re mother is a good woman….” James heard Withers reply. James stayed crouched close to the floor and he crept towards the front counter. How did Edward convince him do this? Maybe it was that spark of mischief in his eyes whenever he came up with a stupid plan? His charming smile or-- James shook his head and slapped his cheeks. Stay focused River. He told himself. The last name he gave himself finally starting to feel familiar. 

“So, I’m sorry…” Edward finally finished his fake apology. Looking at Withers for forgiveness. Withers looked at him for a moment before sighing. 

“It's alright, Edward. Just, don’t try and shop lift again. It’s no good.” Withers began to turn around and go back into his store. James heard the floorboards creak. Thinking fast he sprinted and hid behind the counter. 

“Come on, Edward!” His hissed under his breath. Edward jumped and reached out for Withers, his fingers brushing against the man's shirt.

‘Wait--!” Edward called, his voice cracking. Not masking the panic in his voice. Withers turned around and looked at the boy. His eyebrow raised higher than ever. James let out a sigh of relief before getting back to business. He threw his school bag down onto the floor and started shoveling packs of cigarettes into his bag. This was one day he was thankful that he hadn’t stuffed it full of books. James listened to Edward’s pathetic attempt at keeping Withers’ attention. Asking him how his day had been. He even asked about the weather. James could sense his time was running short. Happy with the haul he began sneaking back towards the window.

“And that when I figured I should--” Edward looked past Withers, who was seconds away from going back into his shop. “RUN, here to say sorry about shoplifting. So I could RUN back home and tell my mom I RAN here and apologized.” Withers furrowed his brows at Edward putting emphasis on the words “Run”. But the urgency was not lost on James. He hopped up and sprinted to the window. Throwing his bag through the open window. He started pulling himself up to get through the window. Kicking his legs against the wall. The thumping caused a bottle of wine on a nearby shelf to come tumbling down with a crash. Edward flinched before spitting out a quick.

“Nice chat! Gotta go BYE!” Before sprinting around to the back of the building. Withers immediately spinning around to see what caused the noise. Only to be met with James’ legs sticking out and thrashing about in the open window.

“What on ear--” He stopped. Realizing Edward had tricked him “HEY!” he snapped, lunging for James’ legs. He grabbed the boys ankles and started pulling.

“Edward--!” James screeched. Edward seized James’ wrists and started pulling. James’ continued kicking in an attempt to loosen Withers grasp. He felt his foot connect with the man's jaw. 

“Sorry!” James called, feeling the old man let go of his ankles. Giving Edward enough time to pull his friend out of the window and onto the ground. James fell with a thud, barely having any time to catch his breath before Edward was sprinting into the desert.

“Come on, James!” Edward called. James scrambled to his feet, grabbing his school bag before taking off after his friend. Just as James caught up with Edward, the two heard Withers screaming at them from back of his shop.

“YOU NO GOOD WORTHLESS PUNKS! GET BACK HERE!” The boys didn’t stop.

 

Eventually Edward let out a horrible wheeze before collapsing onto his knees. James followed suit. Wheezing and coughing as they caught their breaths. Edward took a sharp inhale before looking at James.

“Haha….That was close wasn’t it?” He asked. James nodded, still wheezing. Edward looked behind him. The boneyard was further in the distance. He looked around. There was nothing for miles. Making this the furthest him or James had gone outside of the city. Well they couldn’t go back now. Edward looked around as James fell onto his back. Taking deep breaths and fanning himself with his hand. He looked ahead and squinted. Not to far off in the distance was a barn. Edward put a hand over his eyes to shade them as he squinted. It looked abandoned.

“Hey, James. Look!” He pointed. James lifted his head up and looked in the direction his friend was pointing. “We can go hide out there until Withers calms down!” Edward got to his feet. He held his hand out and James grabbed it. Letting Edward help him to his feet. He let Edward drag him through the desert, not exactly knowing where they were going. Edward not letting go of James’ hand the entire time.

Edward dropped James’ hand once standing in front of the imposing barn doors. Edward pressed his hands against the old wood and gave the doors a hearty shove. Locked. Edward pouted and tried again. Nothing. Getting frustrated he kicked the door. Screaming profanities and falling to the ground. Clutching his foot. James stared down at him.

“You think there's a side door? Or a hole in the wall?” He asked. Edward glanced over his shoulder at James.

“You're so fucking smart,” Edward leapt up and rounded around the side of the barn. 

After a few moments James heard Edward shout for him from the right side of the barn. James picked up his school bag and treaded through the underbrush that hid most of the right wall. Edward let out a few grunts as James watched him struggle to rip a sheet of scrap metal from the wall. James quickly slipped his bag over his head and ran over to help his friend. James grabbed the other side of the sheet of metal and began tugging. Edward putting his foot up on the side of the barn in an almost comical fashion.  
“Oh the count of three--” Edward grumbled. James glanced at his friend and nodded.

“One…two...THREE!” The two boys tugged as hard at their tiny arms would let them. The metal groaned and creaked as the boys tugged. Eventually making a satisfying SNAP as it was ripped from the wood of the barn. Edward screamed and fell into the underbrush. Covering his head as the rusted metal sheet flew over his head. Landing with loud CLANK a few feet behind him. James stared down at Edward. Who cursed loudly and struggled to get out of the brush. Grumbling as he picked thorns off his clothes. Once his mini tantrum was done he poked his head inside. Finding it completely empty except for old farming equipment, hay and rotting ropes hanging from the ceiling. Edward took a few more cautious steps forward, looking around to make sure it was safe. James stood by the hole nervously and watched his friend scope the building out. Edward spun around and gave James a double thumbs up. All clear. James smiled, clutching the strap of his bag tight as he hops through the hole in the wall.

“Come here! Come here!” Edward said excitedly. Patting the spot next to him on the barn floor where he was now sitting. “Lemme see the haul you scored us!” James hunkers down on the floor next to his friend, opening his messenger bag and tipping it upside down. Edward watches with glee as box after box of cigarettes fall out. Before they new it, they had a decent sized pile sitting in front of them.

“James you goddamn mad man! You scored us big!” Edward exclaimed happily. “I could fucking kiss you!” James laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Smiling at his friend, just relieved they pulled off their heist. James yelped suddenly when Edward’s hands are on his shoulders. Yanking him close to him, and planting a kiss onto James’ cheek. James pulls back in surprise. His face turning several shades of pink as he places a hand on his cheek gently. Staring wide eyed at his friend. Edward seemed to pay no heed to James reaction. Right, Edward was just dramatic like that. Edward was gleefully ripping open a pack of cigarettes, popping one into his mouth. Digging around for his lighter as James reached into the pile for his own pack. Him and Edward felt like they were set for life with this haul.

The two stayed in their newly found hideout until it was dust. Smoking, joking and decorating the barn to their liking. Edward made a note to bring some lights so they could stay there longer in the night. “As long as Amelia knows where we are.” James had chimed in, as he attempted to move some of the heavy farming equipment to the back corner so it was out of their way. Edward had buffed and agreed. There wasn’t anything in the Boneyard that could hurt him, so he really didn’t understand why his mother worried so much. Eventually the boys had their fun and had to leave. Not before finding an old small chest they could store their treasure in. It wouldn’t bode well for either boy if the showed up back at Amelia’s with a bag full of cigarettes.

The two are laughing and joking as the walk up the stairs behind the dark, empty library. The fun doesn’t last for long. When Edward opens the door to the apartment, his stomach drops. Standing in hallway in front of the was Amelia Sallow. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at the two boys, her brows furrowed in anger as she tapped her foot. James swallowed thickly and shrunk into himself.

“So, what were you two boys up to today?” She asked innocently. Edward stared back at his mother, mouth gaping open as he tried to come up with a quick excuse. 

“We uh, you know, were just hanging out.” Edward said weakly. James wanted to smack him upside the head. Really? Is that the best he could come up with. Amelia raised a brow at her son.

“Really? Because Mr. Withers came in earlier today and told me that’s not happened at all.” Edward bit his lip nervously, knowing what was about to come. “He told me that you and James had stolen from his store.” She glanced past her son at his companion. “I expect this type of behavior from Edward. But from you James? I’m surprised, and extremely disappointed.” James lowered his head in shame and stared at the floor. The two boys finding some relief in that Withers hadn't figured out what exactly they had stolen. Or Amelia’s wrath would’ve been much worse than it was now.

“So….” Edward began. “I guess it wouldn’t be a good time to tell you I got suspended huh?” He smiled weakly up at his mother whose cheeks instantly turned red. She grabs his son’s earlobe before addressing James. “I’m so sorry dear, but you’ll have to spend the night back at the orphanage. Edward’s grounded.” With that, she drags her son to his room and shoves him inside. Closing the door tightly behind him. Leaving James to keep his head bowed and make the walk of shame out the door and to the orphanage that night.


End file.
